


One in a Million

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: Merlin is attacked, and Arthur is furious, but revealing the reason why may change their relationship forever.Based on a tumblr post by whumpster-dumpster.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	One in a Million

“Merlin,” Arthur said, his voice as flat as the stare he had fixed on his manservant, “you’re bleeding.”

“Huh? Oh.” Merlin put down the tray of food he had been carrying on the table, tentatively touching his split lip and flinching a bit at the pain. When he drew his hand back, he was, in fact, bleeding. He chuckled, trying to ease some of the tension that was emanating from Arthur. “I’ll just get myself patched up by Gaius once I’m done here.”

Arthur stood abruptly from his desk, his chair scraping against the floor. Merlin felt his heart start racing as Arthur stalked closer to him, Merlin leaning onto the table as Arthur’s arms came to rest on either side of him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Arthur tugged out the chair that was next to Merlin.

“Sit.”

For the first time in his entire career as a manservant, Merlin did what he was told without complaint.

Arthur’s eyes scanned Merlin’s entire face, his hand coming up to gently cradle Merlin’s jaw. His other hand brushed away Merlin’s fringe, tracing along a cut just above his eyebrow and traveling down to circle a bruise along his cheekbone. Finally, his touch feather-light, his thumb grazed across Merlin’s lips and wiped away the remaining blood there. His eyes were soft as he did this, and Merlin felt himself growing dazed, heat following wherever Arthur’s hands touched.

“Merlin.”

“Yes?” Merlin hated how breathy his voice sounded, but he was sure that in this moment, he would do anything Arthur asked.

Arthur’s soft eyes grew murderous. “Who did this to you?”

Merlin snatched his face back as if Arthur’s enticingly warm touch now burned. It’s not that Merlin couldn’t tell Arthur who attacked him, but to tell him the _reason_ he was attacked…

Merlin plastered on a reassuring smile, doing his best to sound normal. “Oh, you know how clumsy I am, sire. I simply,” Merlin searched for a probable explanation for his face and, though Arthur hadn’t seen the bruises yet, his body. “fell down the stairs.”

“You—” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed before he let out a scoff. “You fell down the stairs?”

“Yep.”

Arthur turned his back to Merlin, walked a few paced, then turned on his heel and stomped back to him. “You are a terrible liar, you know.”

“I’m not lying!” Merlin tried and failed to sound indignant.

“If you don’t tell me yourself, Merlin, I’ll simply have to investigate.” Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, giving Merlin a look that rivaled Gaius.

Merlin felt his heart stutter. If Arthur found out the truth, he would never look at Merlin the same. He might even fire him on the spot… or worse: execute him. “You can’t!”

Arthur sighed heavily, kneeling in front of Merlin. He put a hand on Merlin’s knee, his thumb absentmindedly stroking as he said, “Merlin, you can tell me anything.”

“Arthur…” Merlin’s hands were gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned white. It was just a simple touch, yet Merlin was having immense trouble thinking clearly. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” There was his confused look again, and Merlin would’ve found it endearing in any other situation, but right now, Arthur was just too close.

“Stop caring about me so much, stop being so kind to me, and stop _touching_ me!” He blurted out, and the hurt on Arthur’s face as he withdrew his hand from Merlin’s knee was enough to prompt him to add, “I don’t deserve it.”

“Who told you that? Your attacker?” The murderous glint to his eyes was back.

“No—I—It’s—” Merlin sighed heavily, deciding to just get it over with. “Arthur, I like men.”

When he was met with a blank stare, Merlin continued, “That’s why I was attacked. There’s a rumor going around the lower town, and it happens to be true.”

Merlin, whose eyes had been trained on the floor during his confession, risked a glance at Arthur. He looked stunned, and Merlin wanted to make a hasty exit before that shock turned to disgust.

“I understand if you aren’t comfortable with me as your manservant anymore, and I promise I never tried to take advantage of my position or anything like that, but I’m just going to go and—”

Arthur’s hand grabbed his shoulder as Merlin tried to stand, gently pushing him back into the chair. “Tell me everything. Start at the beginning.”

Though confused, Merlin obliged. He told Arthur of how he realized he was different from the other boys of his village around puberty. While everyone was busy with courting the prettiest girls in the village, Merlin was busy thinking about Will. He told him about how, while supportive, his mother told him he must never let anyone know or even suspect his preferences. He told him about his heartbreak when he found Will kissing a girl by the creek, and how he was glad to be sent to Camelot after that. He told him how he wished he was normal, or at the very least, that he could find someone like him. 

By the time he finished his tale, Merlin found that he was crying, mourning the fact that he would never know true companionship. He startled out of his reverie when Arthur wiped away one of his tears.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, hesitant.

“I thought I was the only one.” Arthur smiled, ruefully.

“What?” Merlin croaked, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Merlin,” Arthur smiled, happily this time, “I like men, too. My whole life, I thought that there was something wrong with me and that I was the only one, but now… Now there’s you.”

A laugh burst out from Merlin, shocking them both. “I just can’t believe it.”

“But, Merlin,” Arthur sobered, “while we’re being honest with each other, I must tell you something.”

Merlin felt his heartbeat quicken as he nodded, fearing the worst. 

“I don’t just like men… I like you.”

Merlin leaped out of his chair, his hands coming to cradle Arthur’s face as he pressed their lips together. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the pleasantly surprised look on Arthur’s face. “I like you, too.”

“What are the odds?”

Merlin smiled as he wrapped Arthur in a tight hug that was quickly returned. “One in a million.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know it's been forever since I've posted anything, but I've been really depressed lately lol I hope y'all are doing better than I am
> 
> Also, sorry if the ending is super cheesy!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated as are prompts since I'm not in the most creative headspace right now!


End file.
